1. Technical Field
This application relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, to electrical connectors.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector may be used to connect multiple electrical devices. One type of electrical connector is an electrical bushing that may connect a power distribution component with a power line. A first end of the bushing may include a connection terminal that connects with the power distribution component, such as a transformer. A second end of the bushing may include an opening that receives a contact pin associated with the power line. The bushing includes a current path to electrically connect the power distribution component with the power line when the contact pin is inserted into the bushing.
When the contact pin is being inserted in the bushing, either a standard connection or a fault condition connection may occur. In a standard connection, the contact pin is inserted into the bushing until a connection is made between the contact pin and a socket in the bushing. Once the standard connection is complete, current flows through the bushing between the power distribution component and the power line. For some applications, the current flow during the standard connection may be about 200 amps.
In a fault condition connection, there may be a problem somewhere in the system that causes a much higher current flow. For example, there may be a short circuit somewhere in the system. For some applications, the current flow during the fault condition connection may be about 10,000 amps. As the contact pin approaches the socket in the bushing, an electric arc may form between the socket and the contact pin. The electric arc may cause equipment damage and may be dangerous to people in the vicinity of the arc. The electric arc would be extinguished if a physical connection between the socket and the contact pin could be completed, but the electric arc causes expanding gas in the bushing that makes it very difficult to push the contact pin into the socket.
Some known electrical bushings are designed with safety features to extinguish these electric arcs. For example, the bushing may allow the socket used for the standard connection to move forward in a fault condition to make contact with the contact pin. In this arrangement, the primary current path used for the standard connection is also used for the fault current connection. To allow movement of the socket to meet the contact pin, additional contact interfaces may be required between the socket and the connection terminal. These additional contact interfaces may limit the long-term reliability of the electrical bushing when mated in the standard connection. Therefore, a need exists for an improved electrical connector for standard and fault condition connections.